Trouble for Me
by gabby227
Summary: Klaus is in the Grill, and all over some blonde bimbo. Caroline can fix that. Klaus/Caroline, but mentions Damon/Caroline. one-shot. Caroline POV. Warning: there is smut in this fic. Rated M for a reason.


**A/N: I don't normally write Klaus/Caroline. In fact, this is my very first one. I usually write Damon/Caroline, so this is new to me. It's just a one-shot, I don't plan on doing any more chapters. This is finished as far as I'm concerned. Anyways, since this is new territory for me, I'd love reviews. Life for me lately has been way too serious, so this is how I'm making up for it. I hope you all enjoy. **

**Oh, and reviews are love. Seriously.**

I've always had a thing for the bad boy.

Every time I see one, my knees buckle and I feel like I'm going to melt. They are my weakness; I know it, and so does everybody else. Bonnie always asks me why I put myself through that torture, especially when Damon was the last bad boy I had my eye on, and look how that turned out.

But then I met _him_. Niklaus Mikaelson. He was the ultimate bad boy, an original vampire who had wreaked havoc for the last God knows how long. The thing about Klaus was that he had come into Mystic Falls to wreak havoc, to murder the doppelganger, who just _happened_ to be my best friend, and to break his hybrid curse. Everything about him was villainous, he _was_ the villain.

I guess I've had my eyes on Klaus a lot lately, but it was mostly because he saved me. He saved my fucking life. Part of me knows that Klaus was the villain. I mean, he's the most evil guy that I've ever met. Damon can't even compare to him – yes, what Damon did to me before was terrible – using me for sex, for a human bloodbag – but Klaus was a thousand times worse. Part of me wanted to hate him.

I sat at the Grill that night, watching Klaus teaching some busty blonde how to shoot pool. Every time she'd make a shot, she'd get excited (overexcited, if you ask me) and hug Klaus and laugh this annoying high pitched laugh. It was a disgusting display. I guess me shooting Klaus down all the times I did finally got to him. I sat in my booth in the Grill, watching them. It was the same – he'd lean over her to help her with the pool stick, and then she'd look back, over her shoulder at him and giggle. I had to keep reminding myself that I shot Klaus down to begin with, and he was just moving on. I sighed, still watching them, and finally, I couldn't stand it anymore. I got up and went over to h m.

"Klaus, what are you doing here?"

"Teaching this young woman to shoot pool," he answered calmly. Blondie smiled at me.

I just couldn't take anymore.

"Come with me, Klaus," I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him in to the alley behind the Grill. I didn't notice if he said anything to Blondie, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get him alone. Not even a second after I got out there, he pressed me up against brick wall of the Grill.

"That made you jealous, didn't it, sweetheart?" Klaus whispered close to my ear. "You couldn't stand that I was all over that girl in there –"

I moved forward just an inch – that was about all that I could with him gripping me to the wall – and I covered his mouth with mine. He tasted like whiskey and I loved it. He took the hint and pushed me further against the wall as he attacked my mouth with his. I moaned into his mouth as his one hand went up to cup my face, and the other inched its way beneath the hem of my dress. His hand was inching further and further, until…

"No panties, Caroline?" Klaus asked me, and I just smiled at him. "You're a very naughty girl." In an instant, he knelt in front of me, lifted my leg so that it was hooked over his shoulder, and he took a long lick on my clit. I let out a moan, but right away I knew I shouldn't have.

"Sweet Caroline," Klaus said to me, looking up at me, "You need to be quiet. You don't want to be spotted…do you?"

I shook my head.

Klaus went back to his work; he spread my nether lips and he took the swollen bud in his mouth, sucking on it. My head fell backwards against the wall; this staying quiet stuff was really starting to get harder and harder. He took his tongue and, tilting me back a little, stuck it inside me. I took a hand and covered my mouth; I was _really_ hoping that nobody would spot us here. He fucked me with his tongue and then went back to my clit, licking it softly at first, but then harder and faster. He took a finger and inserted it into me as he worked. I was starting to get close; I could feel it.

"C'mon, Caroline," Klaus said seductively, "Let it go, sweetheart."

All I needed was for him to say that, because, not even two minutes later, I came hard. He got back up to his feet, handing me his finger so I could lick my juices off of it. He smirked at me.

"You don't need to get all cocky on me, Klaus," I said to him. "Just because you're good at that doesn't make you a decent person."

Klaus grinned slyly as he responded, "Then it must make you a bad person, because you keep coming back."


End file.
